


Everyone? Yes, Everyone

by unsociableandtaciturn



Series: Slices of Life from Avengers Tower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, how their friends cope, superheroes doing their jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsociableandtaciturn/pseuds/unsociableandtaciturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are out on a mission and Bucky doesn't know how to cope. Enter Darcy with her pillow friends.</p>
<p>A follow up to "Everyone Needs a Squishy Avenger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone? Yes, Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).



> I just couldn't let this go unwritten. Inspired by relenafanel and her unapologetic shipping of Steve/Bucky. We'll see how far this goes but I make no promises.

The population of Avengers Tower began to grow and Darcy continued to collect pillows of her friends to hold while they were on particularly bad missions. Her new ritual was to camp out on the common room couch with the best footage possible playing on the television (thanks you, JARVIS), surrounded by the squishy versions of her housemates.

Bucky had been with them for quite a few months now but in the beginning he’d been kept in a relatively calm and secluded apartment with Steve. Working through his conditioning had been rough, Steve had been thoroughly exhausted but that was nothing compared to Bucky. Captain America had been conspicuously absent from a fair number of missions while Bucky exorcised the Winter Soldier. Now Bucky was more or less stable but in no way fit to return to the field, if he ever would.

Another big bad had shown up and the Avengers had taken off in record time. Jane was away at a conference, Pepper was in Shanghai, and Darcy was sitting her vigil on the couch. This was the first time Steve had gone on a major mission after Bucky’s reintroduction to the world. She knew Bucky was lurking around even as her eyes were glued to the television. He may have been a world class assassin but she lived with enough spies to know when she was being watched. He had been pacing, visibly agitated when she had caught glimpses of him but JARVIS would have alerted her if there was any possibility of him slipping back into his conditioning.

He still didn’t talk very much, preferring monosyllabic answers to direct questions and left his facial expressions to do the rest. This was light-years ahead of where he had been even just two months ago.

Without looking away from the television, Darcy patted the spot on the couch beside her and waited. After a few moments Bucky came out of the shadows to sit stiffly on the couch.  Pulling her attention away from the broadcast she looked down at the pillows scattered around her. Finding Steve’s she handed it, well, placed it would be more accurate, in his lap.

She’d be lying if the slow squeeze he gave the pillow didn’t warm her heart just a little bit. And somehow she knew that she wouldn’t be sitting her vigil alone as long as Bucky was in the tower. With a quiet sigh she snuggled down into the pillows of her friends to wait out the storm.

.o.0.o.

When the Avengers returned, a little bruised and in need of a shower before a long nap they found Bucky and Darcy sprawled on the couch fast asleep in the mountain of pillows. With a smile Natasha snapped a picture on her phone before Thor slowly picked up Darcy to return her to her own bed.

After everyone else had filed out Steve slowly woke Bucky. “Hey, jerk,” he whispered. “Last time I checked beds are better for sleeping.”

“Punk,” Bucky mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You and Darcy get along all right?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Yeah, she’s good people,” he replied, standing slowly from the couch. The two of them started to make their way back to their apartment.

“Yeah, I think so too.” After a final glance into the common living room couch with the numerous pillows spilling over it, Steve swung his arm around Bucky’s shoulders as they walked. It was good to be home.


End file.
